Netra
by ambudaff
Summary: Guru meminta Harry Potter menyampaikan pesan. Tak ada tanggapan. Lewat Dudley? Sama saja. Gurunya datang langsung? Juga sia-sia. Jadi, harus bagaimana? Harry Potter kelas 2 elementary, masih di sekolah Muggle


**NETRA**

_Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Petunia Evans-Dursley, Vernon Dursley, dan Dudley Dursley adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Nama guru Harry Ms Jennifer Honey diambil dari nama gurunya Mathilda punya Roald Dahl_

_Rate K+, family/friendship_

_Linimasa sekitar masa Harry di kelas dua Elementary di sekolah Muggle_

-o0o-

Ms Honey mengerutkan kening.

Ia sedang memeriksa tugas-tugas Matematika murid-muridnya. Kelas dua, yang diasuhnya di sebuah sekolah Elementary di Surrey. Seperti biasa, murid-muridnya beraneka ragam. Ada anak yang sangat rajin, ada anak yang malas-malasan mengerjakan tugas, ada yang malas mengerjakan tugas padahal ia anak yang cerdas, sebaliknya ada juga anak yang tak begitu cerdas tapi rajin mengerjakan tugas.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengasuh anak-anak, bukan hanya mengajar, tetapi juga menjadi wali kelas. Dan menjadi wali kelas itu berarti membaktikan seluruh kehidupannya pada mereka. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tetapi pendeknya, ia tidak bisa hanya mengajarkan cara mengalikan angka, memberi soal, memeriksa, lalu memasukkan nilai pada daftar nilai begitu saja. Sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Seperti yang satu ini.

Anak ini sepertinya lumayan. Dalam arti, ia cukup cepat menangkap apa yang diajarkan di kelas. Akan tetapi, tugas-tugasnya—tak stabil. Dalam arti, ada kalanya tugasnya bagus, ada kalanya menulis pertanyaannya saja salah, yang mengakibatkan tentu saja jawabannya juga ikut salah. Padahal sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengerti cara mengerjakan soalnya.

Apakah ia menyontek?

Sepertinya tidak.

Kalau disuruh mengerjakan soal ke depan kelas, ia sering bisa mengerjakannya, berarti ia bisa menangkap cara mengerjakan soalnya.

Masih menggerenyitkan kening, Ms Honey mencoretkan angka 30 sebagai hasil tugas anak itu. Besok ia harus lebih diperhatikan lagi, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya. Ia harus tahu ada apa dengan anak ini.

-o0o-

Kelas dua di Elementary ini diisi oleh 20 murid. Ruangan kelasnya sedang saja, dengan 20 pasang kursi-meja untuk tiap anak. Berjejer ke samping masing-masing empat pasang meja-kursi, disusun dua-dua, membentuk gang di tengah untuk berjalan ke depan ke belakang. Tiap lajur membentuk baris yang terjadi dari lima pasang meja-kursi. Tepatnya ada lima kali empat pasang meja-kursi.

Harusnya anak yang bertubuh paling kecil, duduk di depan, dan anak yang bertubuh paling besar duduk di belakang agar tak menghalangi pandangan anak-anak ke papan tulis. Tetapi, selain dari Dudley Dursley yang bertumbuh paling besar, tubuh anak-anak ini nyaris sama. Jadi, bisa dibilang, mereka bisa ditempatkan di kursi mana saja—asal tidak tepat di belakang punggung Dudley—tak akan ada protes.

Karenanya, Ms Honey kemudian memberlakukan sistem tukar tempat duduk. Kecuali tentu saja Dudley, yang harus tetap duduk di baris paling belakang. Yang lain, semua berpindah tempat duduk seminggu sekali. Jadi, empat anak yang duduk paling depan, minggu depannya akan duduk paling belakang. Anak yang duduk di baris kedua, akan maju ke depan. Kemudian baris-baris berikutnya maju. Dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya.

Ini sudah berjalan sejak awal masuk sekolah. Dan semua senang-senang saja, tak ada yang protes.

Atau mungkin, tak tahu bahwa ia bisa protes.

Ms Honey masuk kelas, disambut 'Selamat Pagiiii, Ms Honeeeey!' serempak dari anak-anak. Tersenyum, ia membalas, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Siap belajar?" ia menyimpan tasnya di atas meja guru. Tetapi tumpukan tugas yang tadi dipegangnya, tetap berada dalam tangannya.

"Sebelum belajar, akan aku bagikan dulu tugas-tugas kalian kemarin," sahut Ms Honey, sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya kertas tugas paling atas, dibacanya nama yang tertulis di sana, "Sally-Anne Perks—tugasmu paling bagus. Selamat!" diserahkannya pada Sally sambil tersenyum. Bocah itu menerima dengan berseri-seri.

Berikutnya. Berikutnya. Berikutnya.

"Dudley Dursley, seharusnya kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu lebih baik! Jangan malas-malas!" sergah Ms Honey galak pada sosok Dudley yang meraksasa di sudut belakang, "—dan agar kau paham, tugas sekolah itu harus dikerjakan oleh murid, bukan oleh ibu atau ayah!"

Diserahkannya kertas tugas pada Dudley. Tulisannya tak tentu arah, acak-acakan, tetapi beberapa nomor dikerjakan dengan sangat rapi—bukan oleh tulisan anak, tetapi tulisan orang dewasa! Tulisan sambung yang rapi bergaya kuno tentu saja bukan gaya tulisan anak kelas dua, lebih mirip tulisan seseorang yang kelas dua-nya berlangsung tiga-empat puluh tahun yang lalu!

Dudley memerah. Pada kertas tugasnya tidak tertulis angka, tetapi catatan dengan tinta merah agar tugas itu dikerjakan sekali lagi semuanya dengan tulisan sendiri!

Kemudian Ms Honey berbalik ke anak di sebelahnya, "Dan Harry Potter, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tugasmu sekarang jadi jelek begini? Pertanyaan saja sudah salah kau salin, apalagi dengan jawabanmu?"

Bocah itu tak serta menjawab. Kertas tugas diterima terlebih dahulu, baru ia menjawab pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Saya—saya kurang teliti—"

Ms Honey menghela napas. "Lain kali usahakan lebih teliti ya!"

Menghabiskan kertas tugas di tangannya, ia kembali ke depan. "Sekarang, coba kita buka buku halaman 23. Coba Harry, ke depan. Kerjakan soal nomer satu—"

Tak banyak cakap, bocah itu maju dan menuliskan angka-angka yang menjadi soal. Menyalin soal dari buku, rupanya kali ini ia lebih teliti. Soal ditulisnya dengan rapi. Kemudian ia mengamati soal sekali lagi sambil berpikir. Pelan-pelan ia menulis angka-angka yang menjadi jawabannya, sekali menghapus angka yang ia kira salah.

Selesai.

Bocah itu masih berdiri di depan papan tulis, menunggu apa kata Ms Honey.

Sekali lihat saja Ms Honey tahu kalau soal itu dikerjakan dengan benar.

"Benar, Harry, kau boleh duduk."

Bocah itu kembali ke kursinya.

"Kalian lihat tadi Harry mengerjakan soal nomer satu? Sudah tahu caranya? Sekarang, kalian menyalin jawaban nomer satu ini, lalu mengerjakan soal-soal nomer dua sampai sepuluh. Tidak ada yang bersuara—"

Dengan patuh duapuluh bocah di kelas itu mulai bekerja. Hanya ada suara-suara halus tangan bergesek dengan kertas saat mereka menulis.

Saat tugas dikumpulkan, sekali lihatpun Ms Honey bisa memisahkan mana hasil dari anak yang mengerti soal dan mana yang tidak. Sambil tersenyum, Ms Honey menumpukkan tugas di mejanya, dan mulai menerangkan bagaimana mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Dengan perlahan, satu demi satu caranya diurai.

"Nah, sekarang sudah mengerti kan? Tugas yang tadi akan ibu bagikan kembali, yang merasa salah mengerjakan, kerjakan kembali sesuai penjelasan tadi. Karena waktu sudah habis, itu jadi pekerjaan rumah ya!"

Sebagian anak-anak bersorak. Tentu saja, itu berarti mereka yang sudah mengerjakan soal dengan benar, tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah!

Ms Honey membagikan kembali tugas yang dikerjakan tadi. Saat memberikan hasil pada Harry, dilihatnya sekali lagi keseluruhannya.

Semuanya benar. Ia menulis soal dengan tepat, mengerjakan dengan benar, dan hasil akhirnya juga benar.

Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa memperoleh hasil akhir 30 seperti tugas yang dikumpulkan kemarin? Ms Honey menghela napas. Ia harus membuktikan dulu kecurigaannya, sebelum bicara.

"Kepunyaanmu, Harry," Ms Honey memberikan tugasnya, "—apakah kau berkeberatan untuk tinggal sejenak di kelas? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Tidak, Ma'am. Saya akan tinggal—" suara Harry lemah. Sepertinya ia akan dimarahi karena hasil jelek tugas yang tadi—

Bel pulang berbunyi. Anak-anak berebut keluar dari kelas. Termasuk si raksasa, Dudley, yang keluar sambil nyengir mengejek pada Harry.

Ms Honey tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir Harry. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan satu hal saja," sahutnya sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. "Kau tetap di situ. Coba baca kalimat ini," Ms Honey kemudian meraih kapur tulis dan menulis sebuah kalimat di papan tulis.

Harry mengerutkan kening. Berusaha keras untuk membaca kalimat di papan tulis. "_James—ber—berjalan_," ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, berusaha mengumpulkan huruf demi huruf, "_me—melingkari lapangan_—"

Ms Honey turut mengerutkan kening. "Coba kau duduk di baris paling depan, Harry!"

Perlahan Harry pindah ke bangku paling depan.

"Coba kau baca sekali lagi—"

"_James berjalan melintasi lapangan_—"

Ms Honey menarik napas lega. "Jadi, kini kita tahu penyebab dari angka-angka jelekmu. Katakan pada orangtuamu untuk membawamu ke dokter mata. Dokter akan mengetahui minus berapa matamu, dan akan menuliskan resep kacamata yang tepat untukmu, ya?"

"Ba-baik, Ms Ho-Honey. Tetapi, tetapi—"

"Ada apa?"

"Saya sudah tidak punya orang tua. Saya tinggal dengan paman dan bibi—"

"Beritahukan pada paman dan bibimu, kalau begitu!"

Harry sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, kau boleh pulang—"

Harry kembali ke kursi belakang, menarik tasnya agak tergesa, dan mengucapkan salam pada Ms Honey, "Selamat siang, Ms Honey—"

"Siang, Harry—"

Begitu Harry keluar, Ms Honey membereskan buku dan berkas-berkasnya, tak buru-buru, melangkah keluar dari kelas. Tak memperhatikan sosok di seberang.

Sesosok bayangan hitam tak terlihat, di belakang pilar di koridor seberang kelas Harry, menatap tajam mengikuti sosok bocah yang tadi terakhir keluar dari kelas, berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

-o0o-

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu paman dan bibimu mengenai keadaan penglihatanmu, Harry?" Ms Honey menatap bocah kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di mejanya terbentang selembar kertas tugas, penuh dengan coretan berwarna merah di setiap nomernya. Anak-anak yang lain sedang beristirahat di luar kelas.

"Sudah, Ms Honey—"

"Lalu, sudah dibawa ke dokter mata?"

Perlahan kepala bocah kecil di hadapannya itu menggeleng.

Kening Ms Honey berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak tahu, Ma'am. Paman hanya menggerutu sesuatu tentang pemborosan—"

Ms Honey menghela napas. "Pamanmu itu bukannya ayahnya Dudley, ya?"

Harry mengangguk takut-takut.

"Baiklah. Pergilah beristirahat. Kalau bertemu dengan Dudley, katakan aku menunggunya di ruang guru—"

"Baik, Ma'am—"

-o0o-

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan pada ayahmu?" Ms Honey menyuruh bocah raksasa di hadapannya ini mengulangi pesannya. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, penampilan bocah ini meragukan sebagai pembawa pesan yang handal.

"Bilang pada Dad, Harry tak bisa melihat dari belakang kelas, dan bawa dia ke dokter mata, begitu Ma'am," sahutnya ogah-ogahan.

"Jangan lupa!"

"Tidak, Ma'am!"

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang—"

Bocah raksasa itu melesat secepatnya.

Ms Honey menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus datang sendiri ke rumah keluarga Dursley untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Dalam catatan riwayatnya mengajar, ada beberapa anak yang penurunan prestasi belajarnya ternyata disebabkan oleh keharusan memakai kacamata. Begitu hal ini diberitahukan pada orangtua mereka, biasanya langsung ada tindakan, anak dibawa pada dokter mata, beberapa hari kemudian anak itu memakai kacamata, dan persoalan penurunan prestasi bisa diselesaikan.

Nampaknya tidak demikian dengan keluarga Dursley ini.

Keluar dari kelas, menuju ruang guru, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengamati.

Ms Honey melihat sekeliling.

Tidak ada. Tak terlihat ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

-o0o-

Benar saja, seminggu ditunggunya reaksi keluarga Dursley, dan sepertinya tak ada. Jadi, Ms Honey memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Dursley.

"Silakan diminum tehnya," sahut Petunia, dengan keramahan yang nyata terasa dibuat-buat.

"Terimakasih," sahut Ms Honey, mencecap sejenak tehnya, kemudian menyimpan cangkir tehnya. "Kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk mengecek apakah pesan saya tentang keadaan Harry sudah diterima oleh Anda," sahutnya langsung.

"Keadaan Harry? Jadi, kedatangan Anda bukan untuk membicarakan Dinky Duddydums-ku?"

Ms Honey tidak sedang makan apa-apa tetapi ia nyaris tersedak mendengar nama julukan itu. Berusaha secepatnya menutupi agar penampilannya nampak normal, ia berdeham, dan menjawab sopan, "Tidak, Mrs Dursley. Saya bermaksud membicarakan tentang Harry. Saya menegrti kalau dia bukan anak kandung Anda, tetapi keponakan—"

"Ya, anak adikku almarhumah Lily. Lily dan suaminya meninggal saat kecelakaan—"

"Saya turut berduka. Karenanya, tentu segala yang berkaitan dengan Harry, Anda yang mengurus?"

Malas-malasan Petunia mengangguk.

"Saya menemukan bahwa prestasi Harry dalam pelajaran menurun—"

"Anak malas itu—" sambar Petunia cepat.

Ms Honey entah mengapa menemukan nada tak enak dalam kalimat-kalimat Mrs Dursley. "Bukan malas, Mrs Dursley. Saya menemukan bahwa penurunan ini berkaitan dengan penglihatan. Saat Harry duduk di bangku baris belakang, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan saat ia duduk di bangku depan. Saya menyarankan agar Anda membawa Harry ke dokter mata, agar ia bisa segera mengenakan kacamata yang sesuai—"

Menggerutu kata-kata tak jelas, Petunia menimpal, "—tapi suami saya tidak sedang berada di kota ini. Ia sedang tugas luar kota, mungkin minggu depan—"

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, Ms Honey berdiri. "Baiklah. Saya mengharapkan masalah Harry ini bisa diselesaikan segera setelah suami Anda pulang, Mrs Dursley. Saya pamit—"

Menggumamkan beberapa kata tak jelas, Petunia mengantar wali kelas anaknya menuju pintu.

Saat Ms Honey sudah pergi, dan Petunia sudah akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ia punya perasaan tak enak. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu sudut gelap halaman depan.

Tapi tak ada apapun di sana. Setidaknya, rasanya tak ada apa-apa di sana. Mungkin hanya halusinasi.

Jadi, ditutupnya pintu.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, sebuah sedan memasuki pekarangan. Pengemudinya keluar, menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil, kemudian masuk ke rumah.

Sebuah gerakan—sebuah geraman halus terdengar dari sudut gelap halaman depan. Geraman marah—

—dan ia bergerak mendekati rumah. Yang terdengar adalah suara percakapan Petunia dan Vernon, samar semakin keras—

"—dan menurut dia, Harry harus dibawa ke dokter mata! Dokter mata kan mahal!" Petunia berapi-api,

"Hm. Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja dulu beberapa saat. Kau bilang kan kalau aku sedang keluar kota, sehingga itu memberi kita wakitu beberapa minggu. Paling juga, setelah beberapa saat, lupa. Atau, suruh anak itu duduk di depan terus saja—"

BRAAAAK!

Vernon dan Petunia sampai nyaris terlempar beberapa langkah ke belakang mendengar suara itu. Pintu depan didobrak tanpa pemberitahuan, dan di ambang pintu berdiri seorang dengan kostum serba hitam, berambut hitam, bermata hitam, memandang dengan marah pada kedua pasangan Dursley.

"Seorang anak melapor bahwa menurut gurunya, ia memerlukan kacamata, dan kalian abaikan. Saat anak kalian melapor bahwa ia dititipi pesan yang sama oleh gurunya juga, kalian bertiga malah menertawakan pesannya. Sekarang gurunya datang sendiri ke sini, dan kalian malah terang-terangan merencanakan pengabaian terhadap apa katanya? Haruskah Dumbledore tahu?"

Petunia gemetar, menempel ketakutan di belakang Vernon yang juga ketakutan. Tapi Petunia paling tidak berhasil mengeluarkan suara, walau lebih mirip cicitan tikus kejepit—

"S—Sna—Snape—"

"Lalu kau membohongi gurunya, mengatakan Dursley sedang ke luar kota? Siapa yang bisa memberi dia tugas ke luar kota, idiot! Kalian berani membohongi seorang guru—"

"S—Sna—Snape! Ka-Kau—"

Snape tak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi di depan keduanya—

"Ba-baik, baik, kami akan membawanya ke dokter mata—" Petunia nyaris berbisik saking gentarnya.

Snape menurunkan tongkatnya. "Aku akan melihat buktinya dalam seminggu ini, jika ia belum memperoleh kacamata—"

"Y-Ya, a-akan kami ba-bawa be-besok ke dok-dokter—"

Snape menyimpan tongkatnya ke balik jubah. "Aku akan mengeceknya seminggu ke depan," katanya mengancam sambil berbalik. Maju selangkah, ia menghilang ke udara kosong.

Petunia merosot ke lantai, yang tiba-tiba terasa basah, hangat, dan berbau amonia.

-o0o-

Minggu depannya, Harry sudah berkacamata, dan prestasi belajarnya kembali seperti biasa. Bukan yang terbaik sih di kelas, tetapi yang penting angka-angkanya memadai. Tidak turun drastis seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Petunia membawa Harry ke dokter mata, dan Petunia bersama Vernon menemukan bahwa dokter mata masuk ke dalam cakupan asuransi kesehatan mereka, jadi lumayanlah. Tentu saja mereka memilih frame dan kaca yang paling murah di optik, tetapi biarlah. Yang penting Harry sudah berkacamata.

Dan sosok berbusana hitam itu memperhatikan saja dari kejauhan saat minggu depan datang. Menghela napas, ia menjentikkan jari dan menghilang secepat ia datang.

**FIN**


End file.
